herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (Teen Titans Go!)
Raven is a character on the newer animated interpretation and is one of the five protagonists of Teen Titans' spinoff, Teen Titans Go!. Raven is a half-human, half-demon sorceress living on Earth, lending a hand to the super-hero team The Teen Titans. Raven is the token smart member of the team even with the genius Robin and super-genius Cyborg on the team. Where Robin uses his smarts for strategy and Cyborg uses his smarts for inventing new gadgets, Raven tends to apply her intellect to basic problem-solving and ancient lore and tries to be the most sophisticated of her team. Raven has a variety of dark powers tied to her demon-half. Bio "Raven is the sarcastic, deadpan half demon girl who'd rather be left alone." The evil inter-dimensional demon, Trigon, chose the human Arella to be his wife. Shortly after their marriage, he abandoned her and left her behind. Arella almost committed suicide, but was transported to a mystical land and taken care of by the disciples of Temple Azarath. She eventually gave birth to Raven, who spent many years learning to control her powers and hide them from her evil father. Trigon eventually began to fill her dreams with evil visions and prophecies, so she went to confront her evil father. Trigon attempted to get her to join him and enslave the universe, but she refused. He was still willing to spare her and her mother, and Raven fled to Earth. When she arrived, she joined three other superheroes, and they worked together to defend an alien girl from The Gordanians. When they succeeded, they formed the Teen Titans, and became a group of superheroes devoted to defending Jump City. Personality With a shadowy past and dark powers, Raven wants to be good, but she's desperately afraid of the darkness within her. Raven's telekinetic powers allow her to move objects with her mind. She constantly has to deal with Trigon's influence and the fact that her powers are based on emotion, so she tends to be the most emotionless of the Titans. Feeling just about any emotion too strongly can be bad for everyone. However, she still shows some emotion like frustration and happiness. She typically prefers to be alone, but will still frequently spend time with the rest of the Titans. She is perhaps the most level-headed of the group, as she is rarely shown freaking out or showing any "extreme" emotions unless provoked. Despite this, she seems to be quick to anger, and has destroyed appliances around the Tower or attacked numerous people when she gets angry. She also seemed saddened along with the other Titans (aside from Starfire) when she wasn't invited to the Titans East Party, breaking down crying with the others, although this was mostly for effect. In Legs, it is revealed that her cloak is what influences her dark, sarcastic, and moody personality, but when she isn't wearing it, Raven showed another side of herself, an out-going personality. She appears to be the most mature Titan, due to being very smart, selfless, and responsible. Unlike the rest of the team, she does not create any selfish or ridiculous schemes, although in Nose Mouth she did cause most of the trouble with her powers but didn't want to do it at first because she knew it would go bad. She is also considerate to her friends when they need help and is honest. Even though she can come across as harsh, she never has harsh intentions, at least most of the time. She also seems to hate going to the dentist as shown in the episode Meatball Party. She generally dislikes things that are considered "girly," but considers Pretty Pretty Pegasus a sort of guilty pleasure (Tara Strong, Raven's voice actor, is the lead voice for a similar show, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. PPP is a reference to this.) At first, she didn't seem to want the other Titans to know that she's a fan of the show, but in "Super Robin" she has apparently got over this, as she is seen watching it in front of them. In the episode Friendship, Raven becomes uncharacteristically joyful when Control Freak transports her (along with the rest of the Titans) into an episode of Pretty Pretty Pegasus. Raven is also shown to be one of the laziest Titans, along with Beast Boy and Cyborg. She doesn't do any physical work, and often uses her telekinesis, teleporting and flying power every day, to the point that she had difficulty walking in No Power. Raven is also shown to be kind of mischievous as she has played pranks and or tricks on some of her friends, for example when she tricked Robin in Laundry Day and Starfire (with Beast Boy and Cyborg) in Second Christmas. Also, she participated in pranking Beast Boy (with the others) in Ghost Boy. She has shown to have strong romantic feelings for Beast Boy on several occasions, but she has difficulties expressing them. She has come close revealing her true feelings for Beast Boy at the Titans' Valentine's Day dance in the episode Be Mine but was interrupted by an unexpected final attack by Terra. Despite this, the two seem to share a close, sometimes flirtatious relationship. Raven might come off as lazy sometimes and this can be shown in the episode The Best Robin when she told Cyborg that the remote was closer to him so he should change the channel which made Raven look very lazy, but after a short while into the episode, Raven told Robin that she didn't feel like teleporting instantly across the whole city which made her look even lazier. Also, in the episode No Power it is shown that Raven gets foot cramps easily if she spends too much time walking on the floor rather than floating, but this theory has been proved to be false because in the episode Legs she dances with enthusiasm Without getting any foot cramps and manages to fight crime using only her bare feet. Appearance Raven wears a indigo-colored cloak with a hood that obscures most of her face. Underneath she wears a leotard-like suit with long sleeves reaching to her hands and indigo cuffs on her shoes reaching up on her legs. She is only ever seen without her cloak when she meditates or uses her telekinetic powers. She has light gray skin, black hair with dark purple streaks, purple eyes, and a red, diamond shaped gemstone as a bindi on her forehead. She has skulls at the soles of her ankle boots. In Laundry Day, she curses the Titans' clothing on purpose to come to life and attack the Titans themselves. This results in her wearing Robin's uniform. In Legs, Raven adopts a new look, name, and alter ego as Lady Legasus when she she discovered the possibilities of using her legs and feet. Opposite to her dark attire, she wears a golden-yellow one-piece leotard outfit with matching boots, cuffs and her Lady Legasus logo in the center. In I See You, Raven's true demonic form is revealed. In her true demonic form, she resembles her father. She has red skin, four yellow eyes, horns, and white hair. She uses a powerful spell to cleanse herself of darkness, transforming herself completely back to normal, ergo, getting rid of her true demonic form. Cleaning the darkness completely out of her also gave her a white cloak which represents great power. "White Raven" was also seen in Breakfast Cheese, when Starfire convinced Raven to try a different style of meditating. Powers and Abilities Raven's powers are magical in nature and are inherited from her father, Trigon. They are controlled by her emotions, so she has to keep them under control. When using certain powers, she has to say her incantation "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" before casting them. In Real Boy Adventures, it took her four days to list all the things she could do with her magic. Soul-self: (the dark colored energy she uses is called soul-self) Telekinesis: She can control anything that is enveloped in soul-self. Solid Soul-self Constructs: She can mold anything with the energy from her soul-self, into solid forms like hands, shields, tools, or inter-dimensional portals. Teleportation: She can teleport herself or others anywhere. Spell Casting: She is very skilled in casting magic spells which range from creating clones, transformations, and giving life to inanimate objects. Power Granting: It is shown in Super Robin that she can give people powers like her father, Trigon. Duplication: It is also shown in Double Trouble that she can duplicate objects. Apparition: She can teleport herself wherever she wants without portals. Moderate Hand-to-Hand Combat: In Legs, Raven was shown to be a capable hand-to-hand fighter. She only fights with her legs and feet in the episode though. Enhanced Strength: In Legs as her alter ego Lady Legasus, her kicks were strong enough to break apart stone, to the point that she used them to carve a statue out of a boulder. Purification: When she becomes her true demonic form, she can purify herself with help of lost souls. Raven Attack: She can generate a giant raven made from her soul-self. It is presumed this is her most powerful attack, although it is not known, for both her attempts to use this move have failed. Gallery Raven (Teen Titans Go!).jpg Raven title card.jpg GhostTitans.png Deadpan Raven.jpg Unhooded Raven.jpg Raven motivates the frightened baby Titans.png Raven_Go_JX_02.jpg raven_loves_robin____gift_to_scobionicle99_by_darthwill3-d80zhte.png Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Super Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Good Darkness Category:Passionate Learners Category:Heroines Category:Hybrids Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Deities Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Demons Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Magi-Tech Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Loner Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Defectors Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Force-Field Users Category:Shape Shifters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Living Heroes Category:Humans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mature